A Christmas Detention
by LilMissDarkMind
Summary: written for Voldyismyfather's mistletoe kisses challenge! Category: Slytherin/Hufflepuff pairing. all mistletoe kisses challenge stories Will be edited soon.


A Christmas Detention

The Slytherin and Hufflepuff had to serve detentions, both for entirely different reasons, but that didn't change the fact that they were together doing their time.

"You two will be decorating the castle, in bright colors Flint, so the prefects can worry about attending to the new advice column"

"well, swell" Flint said sarcastically

"you do NOT want to irritate McGonagall, Marcus" Hannah told the boy.

"Miss Abbot is correct, Mister Flint, you just got another detention to serve, tomorrow night with Snape." McGonagall told him.

"Ok" he said.

"Now get to work decorating"

"Yes professor." Hannah said. McGonagall had left leaving the two alone.

"Yes professor," Marcus mocked her.

"just shut up and get to work Flint. You decorate the trees and ill do the mistletoe around the school." She didn't wait for him to reply, she just levitated the plant and left.

"Well, well well. Someone grew a backbone" he said.

'you know, I could probably even date her if she acted like that more, Hufflepuff's are wimps' he thought. … what? Date her? A freaking mud-blood Hufflepuff? That's the worst combination ever! At least Granger was a Gryffindor she had loyalty to her friends and courage. That was better then being a wimp! But, Hannah was nice. He'd never been with a nice girl before.

That boy really grinds my gears to no freaking end. Why am I always stuck with nice guys and tire of them but whenever a bad boy comes by and gives me relief from that I blow up at them? Hannah was silently fuming as she magically placed up the mistletoe in a straight line down the middle of the corridors.

"Ms. Abbot!... Ms. Abbot!... MISS ABBOT!"

Hannah jumped and the levitating mistletoe fell to the ground."WHAT?" she said shocked, "oh sorry professor, you scared me"

"That's alright, but professor McGonagall said you weren't to use magic right?" Flitwick told her. "I am sorry Hannah but I'm going to have to give you detention tomorrow night with professor Snape." He said

'well damn. More flint. That's precisely what I need' she thought

"Yes professor" she said smiling politely at him.

He smiled back and walked away.

''Well I just have one more corridor, I may as well magically finish it.'' She said to herself.

The next day Flint was in the potions classroom waiting for Snape, when Hannah walked in. he looked shocked.

"and, why are you here?" Flint asked, he sounded pretty polite just shocked.

"if you must know I magically hung all of the mistletoe yesterday and Flitwick gave me detention with Snape."

"Oooh, I had no idea little miss Abbot had it in her to break the rules." Marcus teased her.

"shut up"

"someone grew some balls eh?"

Snape walked into the class and said "the plans have changed, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy cant do prefect errands today, due to injuries, so you two will be taking their shifts." He told them. They looked up at him. "Get going!" he snapped.

"yes professor" Hannah said.

"yes professor," Marcus mocked her. When they were two corridors away he said "have you ever tried not being so polite, so proper?" he looked at her with curiousity. This was a strange girl in deed.

"have you ever tried being polite? Or nice?" she retorted back at him.

"ouch. I guess I deserved that." He said smirking at her.

"Yes, you did Marcus." She told him, shocking herself and him when she called him 'Marcus' not 'Flint.'

They were quiet for about fifteen minutes just walking about the castle lost I there own thoughts.

"Hannah, I just realized, around the school there are ¼ corridors where the middle mistletoe is green and ¼ yellow and so on, I think that's pretty neat." He said trying to be the new concept of 'friendly.'

"um, yea, the sections match the spots near that houses dorms, the dungeons are green in the center, the halls by the fat lady red, and so on. Thanks, … Marcus." She said unsure what his deal was.

"I noticed. I think its neat like that."

"thank you"

They were right in the middle of the corridor by the library where there was a blue mistletoe, and Marcus stopped walking. "Hannah, I don't know why but you attract my attention to you. Even in rooms of Slytherin's AND Gryffindors." She had stopped too and was looking at his shoulders with her arms crossed.

Then he bent down and lightly kissed her lips, giving her time to pull away, but she gripped him tighter and kissed back.

They were in that corridor for ten minutes making out when they heard Snape's voice.

"5 points from Slytherin and Hufflepuff, you two have detention with Hagrid in the forest tomorrow night." he waked by not even looking up from the book he was reading as he headed down to the dungeons.

Marcus smiled at Hannah.

"I will see you in detention tomorrow Hannah." And he strolled off

She spun around and went back to her dorm. She had done it! She had tamed the snake.

* * *

Slytherin/Hufflepuff pairing


End file.
